Strong Fighting Champ
by Daneroq91
Summary: What if Eddie Guerrero got to wrestle his match the smackdown following his death. what if he was alive to fight that match for the world title? What if?


Disclaimer: I don't own WWE nor Eddie Guerrero nor Dave Batista

No heat please, I've been thinking about this for nearly six years. This is just my "what if" story. There are no intentions of casting any one in a negative light. This is just a wish I've put into words. We all love and miss you Eddie.

Strong Fighting Champ

November 18 2005

It's main event time. Eddie Guerrero And Randy Orton were already standing in the ring waiting for The Animal to arrive.

The intro begins... "I'm sick of all these people talkin out their heads"

The crowd explodes as Batista enters the arena the music of Saliva adding to the excitement. Batista heads to the ring with the ultimate prize around his waist; The World Heavyweight Championship. Inside the ring The announcer satnds in the middle of the three combatants and speaks into the mic.

"This triple threat match is scheduled for one fall and is for the world heavyweight championship!"

"In the ring from El Paso, Texas. weighing in at 220 pounds! Eddie Guerrero!"

The crowds cheers were deafening he was just staring at the world title"

"...Coming in from St. Louis Missouri at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

The arena was filled with applause at the announcement of the legend killer.

"And From Washington D.C. weighing in at 290 pounds! He Is The World Heavyweight Champion! The Animal Batista!"

And the people went wild. Cheering clapping screaming from the top of the rafters. batista is definitely the face of Smackdown.

The bell rings and the match begins. Randy and Eddie are quick to double team the champ, but Batista powers out just as quick. He puts Eddie down with a clothesline, followed by a shoulder block for Randy. Eddie rolls out of the ring as the animal puts his sights on the legend killer.

"There's plenty of history between these two men" Micheal Cole says from the announcers table.

"That's right cole" his broadcast partner Taz replied. "These two used to be tight in Evolution but Rand..."

"OH MY LORD! That Clothesline may have Taken Randy's head off!" Cole shouted.

Back in the ring Batista covers Orton. 1...2...and Eddie is back hitting Batista to break the three. Eddie is now pounding on Batista. He whips the Champ into the turnbuckle and chrages full speed ahead for a corner splash, but Batista evades it. He then snapmares Eddie into a chinlock with his knee being driven to his opponents back. Bastista is applying more pressure now forcing Eddie to submit. Then from ehind Randy Orton is back in the game with a dropkick to the back of the champions head. Batista is slightly dazed but outpowers Orton before he can mount any sort of offense. Batista now backs Randy into a corner and uses his signature shoulder thrusts to weaken Randy but Eddie comes from behind using a roll up to try and pick up a quick pin, but the champ kicks out. As Batista gets up he is met with a european uppercut that mkes him stagger towards Eddie who punches him solidly on the head. The two challengers now are passing the champ around punches and uppercuts, and tops it off with a double dropkick. Eddie then sets up Batista for a suplex and Randy joins in to deliver a double vertical suplex.

"This strategy is working for the challenger now" Cole mentions

"Yeah Cole the champ is now weakened enough to keep him from using his power" Replies Taz

"But Taz this partnership is only temporary."

"oh absolutely Cole. Eddie and Orton are warriors and all that matters is the world title."

In the ring after a series of double team moves the two challengers toss Batista to the outside keeping him out of the equation for now. Orton has eddie in a front facelock, but Eddie grabs the wrist countering it into a wrsit lock. Eddie applies preessure and transitions it into a stnding hammerlock. Orton tries to get out of it by swinging his free elbow to hit his opponent behind him., But Eddie ducks and lifts Orton up for a hammerlock/Side suplex combination. He thten picks up Randy for a side headlock takedown but keeping the pressure of the headlock on the mat. Eddie keeps the pressure, but something isnot right. Eddie starts breathing heavily as Randy counters and now has Eddie in postion for a vertical suplex. Eddie blocks it and counters with a bridging northern lights suplex for a pin. 1...2 Randy kicks complains to the ref and starts punching Randy repeatedly in the head and tries to cover again, but no pin fall. Eddie picks up Randy and whips him to the gets Randy Down with a huricanrana and he is starting to get pumped he sees Randy charge at him and counters with a back body drop . He sees an opportunity to head to the top turn buckle. Eddie signals for a frog splash but is hit by a recovering Batista. Batista now gets in the ring setting Eddie up for a superplex. Eddie tries to get out of the predican\ment but the anim,al proves to be to strong. the crowd is now anticipating the big fall fro the top bbut Randy orton is back hitting Batista in the back. Randy places himself into the powerbomb positon, as Batista isgroggy on the second rope, but still has Eddie in position for a suplex.

"Oh no! what does Randy have in Mind here?" Cole asks with concern in his voice.

"I dunno Cole but it does not look pretty." Taz replies.

Just as Taz finished his statement Randy Orton throws Batista across the ring with a powerbomb, in effect making Batista throw Eddie to the other end of the ring with a big superplex. Both Eddie and Batista are down on the mat. Batista is out of breath as Randy tries to put him away pinning him 1...2...no! Batista Kicks out!

"Unbeliavable! Batista really is an animal!" Cole shouts

"Wow that was really close for the champ" Taz mentions.

"Orton now trying to pin Eddie... but no 3!" Cole says as he looks on the action in the ring.

Eddie is still cringing in pain. His whole body is shocked from the impact and he's afraid he might be having a stroke. Randy Orton Picks him up, and shouting _GET UP EDDIE!_ as the Legend Killer sets up to kill Eddies own legend. Eddie can barely stand as he is left holding on to the top rope ans orton charges him with a clothesline sending over the ropes and into the floor. A camera man closes up on Eddie and it can be seen in the titantron that Eddie is more than dazed. Referees start looking at Guerrero, and the crowd starts to grow concerned. But the canera shifts back to the ring where Randy orton is methodically stomping Dave Batista. _Come on Dave! What you think you're better than me? Ha? _Orton asks mockingly as he continues to stomp on Batista. Randy orton gets Batista up and Brings him back down with a big full nelson slam. As Orton's assult continues Eddie is at the floor n loger dazed, but gripping at his right chest hard. He tells the referees that he's okay, but he knows in himself he's far from it. Eddie is thinking now; _ Come on holmes get up you can do it!. _ He grips his chest harder hes's barely breathing now; _ no no no! Dioos Mio! I cant have a heart attack now not on this night! power through it Eddie! Pwer through it! Lord God help me!._ He tries to get up slowly into the ring powering through the pain shooting fro his chest that starts to feel tighter with every breath.

Back in the Ring Batista is in control now planting Randy with a spinebuster Batista is feeling it now he goes to the ropes signaling for the Batista his eyes locked on Orton now. With the the animal intensely focused on Batisbombing Randy Orton in to oblivion he doesn't notice Eddies hand grabbing hi as Batista gets dragged down to the floor beeing attacked by a very winded, to say the least, Eddie Guerrero. He then gets to the ring and dives for Batista planting the champ with a tornado ddt. The move effetively takes Batista out but also makes problems for Eddie. He's having a hard time breathing again as he lies on the floor. He thinks back just a few days ago he would not have been here in this match, it was very fortunate that his Chavo got to him on time. that heart would have taken his life. But thank God it didn't. He was snapped backed to reality when Orton perched on top of him and started stomping on his head and Batistas. Eddie was still in a lot of pain but he could feel fire just burning deep inside him. _God help me _he prayed silently and started to feel a bit better but still winded. Randy got Batista back in the ring and dropped a knee on the champ. Orton was was just stalking now waiting for the champion to get up. And right as Batista got to his feet Randy drills him into the mat with an RKO.

"Oh it's over now ladies and gentlemen as the ref makes the count one...

two...

thre...no!' was all Micheal Cole could say.

Eddie just dropped on Orton with a slingshot senton to break the count. Randy gets up and charges at him but misses and Edddie gets with a headscissors sending the Legend killer through the ropes. The crowd is now on it's feet as Eddie tries to get Batista up for his triple vertical suplex. Eddie hits one and he tries to get two but Batista drive shim in the corner and bangs Eddie up with heavy shoulder thrusts. It's very clear now that Eddie is on his last leg in the match and it just got cut ripped off by the animal. Batista places Eddie on the top rope and Batista gets to the top as well signalling a super batista bomb! Batista gets Eddie between his legs and almost lifts Eddie up when he sees the referee take a foreing object away from Orton. The slight Distraction from the ref and the champ maybe his last break as Eddie gets his head out and nails Batista with a lowblow and the animal fell onto the mat like a tree.

This is it. Eddie looks to the crowd. It's time to get froggy! Eddie slowly gets up the turn buckle, but his heart stops. He slips back down _God please_ he prayed, at the corner of his eye he could see Orton coming after him. He feels his body working now on all cylinders and he kicks Randy off the apron as he perches himself on the top turnbuckle. He points to the sky visibly crying and jumps off for the frog splash, in mid air he can just see his whole life flash in front of him, his dad, his friend Art Barr, his mom, his wife and kids. _Thank you. _he whispers as he connects with the frogsplah for the 1 2 3!

"Your winner and new! Word Heavyweight Champion Eddie! Guerrero!" The announcer yelled as the show closed.

November 19, 2005

announces that Eddie Guerrero passed away in the ring during the last three seconds of his last match.


End file.
